


Privacy&Nondiscrimination

by huajuanhuajuan



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajuanhuajuan/pseuds/huajuanhuajuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moz发现Neal有了新情人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy&Nondiscrimination

　　Moz将自己烤的羊角包装在精致的盒子里，两手端着，迈入June的房子，June已经为这次早餐会煮好了咖啡。自从Moz重拾了烘焙的兴趣，June的早晨便变得更加美妙了。  
　　“我们去Neal房间的阳台上吃吧，”Moz提议，“再播放一些莫扎特佐餐。”  
　　“哦，我看还是不要了，”June给Moz使着眼色，“Neal有客人，你懂的，在上面过夜还没走呢，大概需要多睡会儿。”  
　　“哦！”Moz一点也不意外地道，“Neal又交了新女友？那么我就在餐后上去看看吧。”  
　　June撇撇嘴：“你难道就没有想过，也许Neal还不想公开吗？”  
　　“Neal从不对我隐瞒他的交友状况，”Moz一边说着，一边取出羊角包，摆在June提供的小碟子里，“他的每一任女友我都见过，不论是公开的还是没有公开的。”  
　　June不置可否地抬抬眉，她的这个动作让Moz感到必有蹊跷。“我上去一趟。”Moz说，端起一只碟子上楼。  
　　敲了两下门之后，Moz特意留了一段给里面的人整理着装的时间，虽然他也不止一次直接冲进去看见Neal和他的床伴躺在床上，而大部分姑娘还都足够大方到和他打招呼，但这一次不知为什么，他的本能让他谨慎。  
　　“嗨，Moz，哦，那是你的羊角包吗？太棒了。”Neal只穿着短裤给Moz开门，神情泰然地接过盘子。  
　　“June说你有客人，”Moz往床上看了看，只看见一团乱的被子，“我没闻见女士香水的味道，嗯……香波也没有。”  
　　“嘿嘿嘿，Moz，”Neal忙把餐盘放到桌上，“你又神经过敏了，只是普通的朋友，过来坐坐，然后就走了，你知道……”  
　　“喔，喔喔！”Moz轻易地就看穿了Neal的谎言，他端起桌上两只酒杯的一只，里面还有未尽的残酒，在鼻子下晃了晃，“什么样的‘普通朋友’随便坐坐，就喝掉你一瓶2003年的拉斐？”说完，Moz不由自主地看向更衣室那边。  
　　“好吧，”Neal放弃抵抗，看着Moz的眼睛，道，“Moz，你知道我不愿意向你隐瞒任何事，但这一个，我真的还需要一些时间，记得我们关于彼此隐私的约定吗？”  
　　“OK,OK!”Moz道，“冷静！我又不是要打探你什么！只是顺路来看看，给你送吃的。我一向非常尊重我们之间的君子协定，隐私和非歧视原则。”  
　　“你尊重我的隐私，我也尊重你的。”Neal道。  
　　“同时不歧视对方的观点、品位和对伴侣的选择。”Moz补充。  
　　Moz说完，就被自己说服了，举起双手道：“好吧，好吧，我下楼了。”  
　　Neal歪了歪头，亲自给他开门。  
　　“哦Neal，”Moz在出门前低头看到，“你的脚腕上有些瘀点，就在原来你戴追踪脚环的那个地方。”  
　　“知道了。”Neal关门的速度加快了。  
　　Moz在门外驻足了一会儿，忽然转身打开了Neal的门。特别探员Peter Burke把西装挂在手肘，领带随便搭在脖子上，正在桌前吃着羊角包。  
　　“啊哈！”Moz作出掏枪的手势，“Neal欠我一个太大的解释！”  
　　“怎么了Moz？”Neal打着领带从更衣室走出来，认命地问道。  
　　“谁能向我解释，”Moz的双手在空中划拉着，“为什么猫咪先生出现在我的地盘，吃着我的羊角包，跟我的Neal睡觉？”  
　　“除了面包以外——顺带一提，真的很美味——其他两样我都不能承认你的所有权。”Peter自如地答道。  
　　“Moz，放轻松，”Neal安抚道，“你看，我就是知道你会反应过度，才一直不敢告诉你……”  
　　“一直不敢告诉我？”Moz的声音更高了，“你们瞒了我多久？”  
　　“哼哼，”Peter笑了两声，“你想象不到。”  
　　“那你是怎么每次躲过我的视线的？！”一想到这里，Moz更加不适了，好像连皮疹都在隐隐而发。  
　　“我从阳台爬下去。”Peter道。  
　　Moz吃惊地看向阳台。  
　　“你还真信？”Peter有点不能接受。  
　　“总之，我恐怕我要撕毁协议了，”Moz重新集中注意力，“Neal，一只猫？这让我没法不歧视，我们定协议的时候一定没有人想过这种情况会出现。”  
　　“Moz……”Neal做好了这是一个大工程的准备，但被Peter半路揽下了。  
　　“让我来跟他说。”Peter把Moz掳上了阳台。  
　　“不许威胁他！”Neal不安地叫道。  
　　Peter不是个脾气暴躁的人，但Moz总能让他出离愤怒，Neal担心Peter会把Moz倒挂在阳台上逼他接受。  
　　实际上，Peter是这么解决的。  
　　他先将手臂绕过Moz的肩膀来表示善意，Moz则在一旁背诵不知道出自哪里的诗句，试图以这种方式入定，忽略Peter的存在。  
　　“Moz，”Peter语气柔和地说，“我知道你很不能接受现在的情况。”  
　　Moz吟诵的词句全变成了：“不接受不接受永远也不……”  
　　“那你就保持这个状态吧，看我在意不，”Peter接着说道，“我们照样可以继续来往，我们可以白天一起上班，下班一起吃晚餐，周末看个电影什么的，喝喝红酒，玩点小浪漫……然后，谁知道，没准搬到一起？反正结婚法案早就通过了……我们可以一起养条狗，甚至养个孩子，我们能得到所有人的祝福，Jones，Diana，Elizabeth……也许在我们幸福得昏头之余，我们会想起，哦，Moz不接受我们的关系，因为我作为FBI遭到了他的歧视……但是管他呢，那只不过是一个可悲的，冥顽的，孤独的家伙而已。”  
　　Peter接连说了一串美好而幸福的设想，Moz却像听到了世界上最恐怖的恐怖故事，吓得他都无心再装神弄鬼，惊恐地看着眼前的探员。  
　　Peter知道是时候了，于是继续说：“但是我却要拜托你，祈求你的接受和祝福。抛开我们之间的互相鄙视和你追我藏，还有你那些不知道从哪里来的原则和底线，仔细想想，你是Neal的朋友，他在乎你的感受，你难道就不能照顾他的感受？而我，在这里所说的一切，都是因为我爱Neal，如果这能让你更加放心一点的话，你应该走进去，和你的朋友拥抱，祝他幸福。”  
　　Moz毫无疑问地动摇了，他看到Peter眼里的真诚，又回头，看到Neal在窗内不安地踱步，那种不安让Moz萌生罪恶感——这三个字用在Moz身上有些不现实，的确，即使盗走迪士尼乐园的每座城堡，让全世界的儿童悲伤痛苦，他也不会有罪恶感，但因自己的幼稚和任性让Neal难受，Moz切切实实地感受到了这种新鲜的东西。  
　　“又或者，”Peter还是说了，“我可以把你倒挂在阳台上。”  
　　……  
　　  
　　事后，Moz啜着酒，问Neal：“你当初定下协议时，不用‘女友’而用‘伴侣’这个词，是不是就是为了这个？”  
　　“不，在遇见Peter之前我想也没想过我的另一半不会是女孩，”Neal道，“说实话，我这么做，是为了防止你是……”  
　　“什么？！”Moz戏剧化地嚷起来。  
　　……  
　　“不过，Moz，你是靠什么猜出我房里的人是Peter的？”轮到Neal发问。  
　　“你脚腕上的吻痕，”Moz说，“留下那玩意的人一定对你的追踪脚环极有执念，甚至想自己再给你弄一个，除了猫咪先生不作他想。”  
　　 The End


End file.
